Blue
by Storyteller's Dream
Summary: Cody has finally had enough. Now with the help of a cranky Mechanic and pre-existing history, he's gonna get Anakin away from Ahsoka and Rex. Please Read and Review.


Name: Storyteller's Dream

Title: Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Rex/Ahsoka (mentioned)

Secondary Pairings: Cody/ Mechanic Anika Lai (OC) (Beginnings)

Secondary Pairings: Iredira Yularen (OC)/ Captain Maze (mention)

Notes:

:: ~ :: - Comlink Speech

_Italic_- Thoughts

" ~ " - Speech

Characters will be Out of Character.

There are several characters that add no use to the whole story but are there as fillers. And simply because we never see them.

Blue

He's known throughout the Army as the Matchmaking Commander. There was no course for matchmaking on Kamino but he has a talent for it. One of the many talents that the Kamino Cloners never saw. He is Commander Cody, the second in command to Jedi Master General Obi-wan Kenobi. And he is furious.

Since landing on Avenderia he has settled his brothers in against the Separatists armies and the inhabitants that were opposed to the Republic landing. He didn't mind it, it was his job and he was willing to do his job. But he had an open relationship file that he needed to close. He needed to get Jedi Master General Anakin Skywalker away from his Padawan and Clone Captain long enough for the two to get out of their awkward stage.

He sat down on the side of a gunship and rested his head on his arms crossed about his knees. Anakin was proving to be more trouble than Cody could handle. He couldn't just tie the man up and throw him in a fresher for a few days. And Cody knew it would take a few days or more after the man had undid and damaged all the good that the two weeks without him had done. How to get rid of the man for a few months WITHOUT getting rid of Captain Rex?

"Here." Cody's head shot up to see a cup of floating a foot in front of him. Well not really floating, it was being held by the Chief Mechanic Anika Lai, the purple skinned Twi'lek. He took it carefully, not sure if she might have poisoned it or something. Anika was not very fond of him.

"You look like you could some caf. I wouldn't waste good anti-freeze on you." She said dryly as if reading his mind.

"Of course not." Cody matched her tone as he watched her sit down beside him. In truth, Anika's curious attitude towards him and his brothers interest him. And the fact that she is the only female that he has ever seen chase General Kenobi out of the hanger bay and make Anakin Skywalker run the other way...

Commander Cody once heard of what a civvy had referred to as light bulb moments. He had never one before because he relied on Jedi. But he just had one. And the light bulb has a name.

Anika Lai.

He turned and stared at the purple Twi'lek, the only one even on Ryloth that he had ever seen. She returned his stare in her dirty grey mechanic's jumpsuit. He had to admit she was beautiful and feisty... He was beginning to wonder if he was falling under her charms.

"Quit staring at me like I'm some bug or I shall rip your eyeballs out." Anika snapped.

"Darling, I need your help." Cody tried to be as smooth talking as Mereel. Anika glared at him hotly. She stood up and turned and started to poke him in the chest.

"Don't you 'Darling' me Commander! You owe me soooo much for fixing all of your gunships that you let that young Jedi wreck. And yes I'm blaming you." She placed her hands on her hips with a huff while he blinked at her owlly.

"Why does it work on others and not you?" Cody sulked. She stared at him for a long moment.

"You're sulking? Because a pick-up line _doesn't work on me_? I'm a Twi'lek _female_! I get those so many times it's not funny. Comes with being a Twi'lek."

"I want to know how you get General Skywalker to run away from you." Cody snapped his patience fraying at the edges.

"Oh that's easy." Anika responded calmly. "I simply start telling him about the inner workings of the gunships and then start telling him that he ought to allow Ahsoka to date someone or go out with someone so she might get to know what the universe is like."

Cody stared at her and then looked down at his caf and took a sip. He felt like he was missing something. Why did gunships and going out into the world send Anakin running?

"Blue." Anika said sitting back down beside him. He looked at her questionly.

"I told him that she needs to enjoy life in order to want to protect it. I told him that she can't defend the universe out of the blue. And I told him about blue ice-"

Suddenly Cody stood up and grabbed his helmet. Anika stood up as if searching for danger when Cody grabbed her arm and started to sprint across the landing pad. Clones, mechanics, droids, and various others stared at the Commander and Chief Mechanic, one dragging the other who cursed a blue streak.

"Are you fragging nuts? Let go of me Commander before I dent that helmet in! COMMANDER!"

~~*~~

Jedi Master and General Obi-wan Kenobi was planning to have a peaceful day. So far he had managed it. No Mandos knocking at the door, no Anakin bugging him though he had noticed the sorrow around Ahsoka and Captain Rex but swore that he would not interfere with another Master's Padawan...

Cody burst into his quarters dragging behind him a cursing purple and grey object. Obi-wan's heart sank when he saw that the object was none other than Anika Lai of Ryloth. She didn't like him and didn't mind letting him know. But right now she was pinned against Cody's chest to keep her from beating on the Commander who was trying to talk to the Jedi Master ignoring her.

"-got a plan, need your help." Commander Cody said placing his hand over Anika's mouth. It probably wasn't the best idea since Anika could bite but Obi-wan sensed Cody's happiness and wondered why the clone would be willing to ignore his own safety.

"Ah Cody," Obi-wan started rubbing his chin. "Why is Anika here? And what is this plan you are talking about?

"I didn't think that that it was polite to leave Anika sitting on the gunship. She helped me figure it out. I want you to send Anakin to Hoth." Anika stopped struggling and stared at Cody blankly, just like Obi-wan.

"You want me to what?" Obi-wan didn't believe a word that he just heard.

"I want you to send Anakin away to Hoth or somewhere for a long while. A few months, maybe a year. I hear General Koon could use some help. Send JUST him there. Leave Rex and Commander Tano here. We'll baby-sit them." Anika pulled Cody's hand off of her face.

"Is you crazy? Them Kamino must have screwed you up big time. And how the black hole did I get involved? I just thought you wanted a cup of caf. I'll never do that again."

"Yeah you shouldn't give Cody caf, he tends to get worked up." Obi-wan said and then cleared his throat when she gave him a dirty look.

"Look, this will work. Anakin is too rough on Ahsoka. I heard Aayla tell Bly, I seen you and the Admiral talk about it-"

"The fact that you are trying to attach Rex and Ahsoka doesn't have anything to do with it this-"

"- General Skywalker is destructive to the troops and gunships." Cody finished as if he didn't hear Obi-wan. Silence greeted his last words for a long moment before Anika worked her way out of Cody's grip while not meeting either male's gaze.

"Excuse me?" Obi-wan said too softly.

"How many troopers have to die because Anakin wants to make a name for himself?" Cody demanded. "Anika can't fix all of the gunships because we can't get supplies, but General Skywalker insists on flying them further damaging the engines. Back on the troopers, let's talk about Captain Rex's last stay in the Medbay. Let's talk the lack of sleep, the guilt, and the injuries. I just sent my best demo expert back to Coruscant with NO hands. Obi-wan, I lost Corr because of his carelessness. Send him to General Koon. Get him away from Commander Ahsoka and Captain Rex. At least before he kills them both."

"Commander Cody is making some valid points." Anika said uncomfortably. Obi-wan looked at her as if wanting more. "I'm down to around five working gunships. I have to cannibalize three others that General Skywalker took up. They'll never fly again. Even if I had all the things I needed for repairs."

"I see your points. Both of you." Obi-wan sighed, wishing that he could have his day off. "IF I send Anakin somewhere else, he'll have to take some of the fleet. Why don't you two go to the mess while I sort this out."

Both saluted and walked out of his rooms. Obi-wan fell in chair. In spite of his attitude, he had already had this conversation with the Admiral. Anakin has caused them to loose too much.

Now to find a way to suggest Anakin go away.

~~*~~

Anakin Skywalker knew that he was considered destructive. He knew that without anyone telling him because of the way that the Clone Troopers and Ahsoka avoided him. Well Ahsoka avoided him because of Rex. It was her fault.

Everything currently was her fault. He never should have taken on a Padawan. He should have done something to force the Council into taking Ahsoka away. If they had she would never have found Rex.

She deserved the trouble that she got into.

"Anakin Skywalker, report to my quarters for a briefing." It was Obi-wan, but for a briefing? He truly wondered what the briefing was about. Without another thought he rushed to Obi-wan's quarters his anger towards Ahsoka and Rex forgotten.

Obi-wan wasn't alone, the Admiral and Aayla were there too. But there were no Clones. He didn't see Ahsoka either.

"I'll summon Ahsoka-" He began as Obi-wan shook his head.

"This concerns your behavior. Anakin you were given a Padawan to teach you that you can't just rush into something without regard for human life. It hasn't worked. You've killed off more Clone soldiers-"

"That's what they were created for!" Anakin snarled.

"BUT that's not how we act. You aren't thinking about the men in your care or the Padawan you are suppose to help. You care more for the Artoo unit then your own men. Therefore Anakin, we are sending YOU and YOU alone to help Master Plo Koon against the mercenaries that the Separatists have hired. Hopefully you'll be able to find out what our enemies have planned."

Anakin hung his head. He didn't understand why Obi-wan cared so much for the Clones. Oh he knew that Aayla and her Commander were breaking the rules. But he knew that he was as well.

"Anakin we know that you're married." Aayla's voice cut into his thoughts. Anakin looked up in surprise.

"That is another reason that we are moving you back away from the fighting. So you can go home to Senator Amidala." Obi-wan added. "The Council has decided that if there is anything you need in your relationship with her, knowledge or a guard for her we'll provide it."

"Thank you Obi-wan." He murmured.

"Go on and don't worry about Ahsoka."

"I don't believe that it is right for her to be with a Clone-"

"And I don't believe it's any of your business, Master Skywalker." For the whole time, Admiral Yularen had been staring out the window. Now he was looking at the Jedi.

"None of my business?" Anakin echoed.

"Do you know that I have a daughter? Iredira Yularen works in the Intelligence Department on Coruscant. She knows Master Zey and Master Zey's ARC Captain Maze. Can you guess where this is going? I tell her that she can't keep offering the Captain caf and food. I tell her that his offering to walk her home is not a good idea. I tell her that his offering to go with her shopping, something _I_ even refuse to do is not right. Guess what, she's not listening and when their not working she's showing him what life is. Maybe you need to step back and allow Ahsoka the same. And if she and Rex decide to take things further... well" Admiral Yularen shrugged. "Girls will do whatever they wish. And for the record, I dislike you calling Clones Meat-cans. Am I clear?"

Anakin stared at the man as if he had never seen him before. Admiral Yularen never actually spoke of his family. There was a time when he had seen the man meet up with a young woman...

He knew that he wasn't being given a choice. But it was a bitter medicine. So he took his orders and bowed out. He felt the darkness growing within him with each bitter step...

~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't know, perhaps Anakin will fall to the Dark side still. BUT Order 66 will never have a chance. As it is, I'm removing Anakin from the spotlight and the picture for the moment. Now its time to focus on Clone Romances. I warn you though, I'll be bringing some couples into Avenderia like Dar and Etain. There may not be too much fighting going on.

I'm working on several different Star Wars fics. Areena Fett has convinced me to bring forth some of my old fics, dust them off and give them a try.

Please read her fics.


End file.
